A Family that Sticks Together Dies Together
by XxTheFallenInTheSkyxX
Summary: The 8th Quarter Quell. For the 200th Hunger Games each tribute must chose a family member to go into the arena with them. Because A Family that Sticks Together Dies Together.
1. This Year's Quarter Quell Will Be

**_Primrose314: This is sort of a one shot Quarter Quell. Sorry it is not a SYOT or anything, but it's still good. I hope you noticed the beggining is sort of wierd. But, the rest of my story won't really be like that format._**

* * *

It's time.

It's time to annouce the 8th Annual Quarter Quell.

It's time to strike fear into the hearts of the districts.

I wonder what it will be.

It's true.

I don't know what it is yet.

My Head Gamemaker Hecktor created it.

It may be hard to believe.

But I have a very uncreative mind.

All I know is that it is good.

At least I hope it is for Hecktor's sake.

Here comes the girl.

A small little creature with blonde hair.

She has the box.

The oak box.

The box that says what the Quarter Quell will be.

I take it from her kindly.

My eyes tell a different story though.

She flinches.

My smile broadens.

But why scare this pathetic little excuse of a human?

Because I am Fer Snow.

This nation's hero.

This nation's most wanted criminal.

I get around.

I open the box.

The Capitol holds its breath.

"For the 8th Quarter Quell each tribute will chose a family member to go into the arena with them."

The Capitol cheers.

I hear the districts scream.

"Also, there could still only be one victor."

The screams turn into wails.

Ha.

HaHa.

HaHaHa.

HaHaHaHa.

HaHaHaHaHa.

HaHaHaHaHaHa.


	2. District 1 Reaping

Primrose314- Well, here is the District 1 reaping. All the reapings shall be from tribute view. I hope everyone likes it.

* * *

_District 1 Female- Shimmer Fari Homes _

It's time to win. It's time to volunteer for the 200th Hunger Games, along with my sister, Glitter. We were planning on volunteering on two separate years, but, since we're allowed to choose a family member to go in with us, this is just icing on the cake. The only downside is only one of us could win, but, according to my mother, Jeni, she thinks it will just give our family a bigger chance of winning. I would try to disagree with her, but, I cannot argue with reason. Glitter winning means my family will win, even if it means I will die. But, if I won instead of her, well, that would be even better. I hear a forceful knocking on the door and I run over, keeping the door closed,

"Who is it?" I snarl, I'm still not done changing. A harsh male growl comes from the opposite side of the door,

"It's your trainer, now open the door, you useless maggot." I counter growled,

"Oh please. I'm not done changing, unless you want to see me naked, I suggest you leave." I hear stomping growing fainter and fainter, a normal person would think he left, but, I'm not a normal person.

_I'm Shimmer Fari Homes._

And I know when I'm being dooped. I kick my white maple door and I hear a grunt and the _thuuuump! _Of a person falling. Satisfied, I finish changing into my blue blouse, white skirt, and extremely high, sophisticated, boots. I look in my intricate golden mirror, I smile at a job well done. I no longer look like a naïve 16 year old girl, but a strong woman. I swing open my door, and hop around the unconscious body of my trainer/father, Curtis. Then I freeze, and back up towards dad. I kick him with my boot tip and hear a muffled,

_"Urgh!"_ and happily skip to my kitchen, ignoring my now blood stained boot, I mean, they're red anyway.

* * *

_District 1 Male- Sasha Clem _

_You know you could start anytime now, right?_ Our ditz of an escort, Kayo, was just standing atop the stage fixing her ditzy purple wig and straightening out her pink and blue striped business skirt, though, I'm not sure what business would appreciate _that_ outfit. But, if fixing it makes her start faster, by all means, fix away! I heard a camera man in the back of the crowd saying,

"And in 5…4…3…2…1… Kayo you're live!" I looked back to her and saw her eyes widen into a comical position, and she freezes in mid "wig fix" and turns so her back faces the camera man. She turns back around, her pink teeth shining, like nothing ever happened. The reapings have begun,

"Welcome everyone! Let's get this show on the road!" she daintily scurried over to the reaping ball and pulled out a paper, though, I knew whoever's name was on that paper would never get the honor of competing in the Hunger Games. And in 5…4…3…2…1…

"I volunteer as tribute!" _Called it. _A pretty girl came from the 16 year old section, but honestly, if she didn't come out from the section that said "16" I would have sworn she was in her late 30s. She's so maturely dressed! It's kind of silly, though, I can almost see her pores leak arrogance as she takes the microphone from Kayo and introduces herself,

"Hello everyone. I am your future victor, Shimmer Fari Homes." Kayo smiled,

"Excellent! " she shrilled, then asked for Shimmer's family members to step forward. Without hesitating, she called out a girl named Glitter. Glitter was like a copy of Shimmer. Same big brown eyes and same curly blonde hair, the only difference is she actually looks 15. Kayo started saying something about how great it was to see to sisters come together and blah…blah…blah… Finally, she pulled out a boy's name, and I raced forward,

"I volunteer!"


End file.
